scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Vantastic Villain
"That's one vantastic villain!" -'Mr. Lemser' Vantastic Villain is the 1st episode of season 5 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise The gang arrive at a car show for old vehicles. As it turns out, the Mystery Machine has driven them here so that they could win and get the money. But there is a monster haunting the grounds-and destroying all the cars. The gang must protect the Mystery Machine at all costs. Synopsis The gang protect the Mystery Machine from a car destroyer at a car show. The Mystery Machine has wildly driven the gang for the journey, and no one can control it. Unfortunately, this goes on with different members trying their luck, and each failing. The Mystery Machine has, however, not been stopped by policemen, which is extraordinary. The gang remark on this and finally the Mystery Machine pulls off the road. The gang end up in a car show for old vehicles such as the Mystery Machine. There are lots of vehicles-Volkswagen vans, Buggies, carraiges. The Mystery Machine pulls to a stop in front of a limited edition Mini and a man comes up to it. The man's name is Mr. Lemser, director of the show. He sees the Mystery Machine and starts to examine it. Then he says it is one of the rarest vans he has ever seen, and welcomes them into the car show. He goes away and the gang are left wondering why anyone would think it so rare when a demon appears. This demon starts destroying cars and almost gets the Mystery Machine but Fred pulls it back. The demon hisses and disappears. A woman comes in and asks what happened. She is Ginny Mayer, another person entered in the show, and really wanting to win the competition. She hopes the Destroying Demon will not destroy her car and goes away. Mr. Lemser comes back and says the show will be ruined with the Demon. So the gang split up: Shaggy and Scooby guard the Mystery Machine while the others investigate and look for clues. Fred and the girls look around and see a man exhibiting cars. He is called Barry Horter, and he would like to shut down the show because otherwise he will go bankrupt hosting it. He goes away, and the guys see the Destroying Demon destroying cars and hide. It seems the demon is destroying specific, rare cars, not not-so-rare cars. But the demon spots them and the gang run. Meanwhile back at the Mystery Machine Shaggy and Scooby are exhibiting it. However the gang come with the Demon with them and all tourists run away. The gang get in the Mystery Machine and drive, drive, drive! The Destroying Demon starts chasing them, so Fred tries to escape, but the Mystery Machine comes to life. It quickly leads the demon on a wild goose chase, and then it does a sharp turn and the Demon cannot make it and crashes into a stand. The gang get out to unmask it. It turns out to be Ginny. She wanted to eliminate competition. The episode ends with Mr. Lemser saying that the Mystery Machine is the rarest car alive-because it has its own life! But the Mystery Machine just decides to stay in normal. Cast and Characters Villains *Destroying Demon Suspects *Mr. Lemser *Ginny Mayer *Barry Horter Culprits Locations *Car show Notes/trivia *In this episode it is revealed the Mystery Machine has a life of its own;however it shuts off the life of its own and lets itself be driven. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 5 Quotes "I have never seen a model so rare...this is probably the only car I've ever seen with a life of its own." "Honk! Honk!" -'Mr. Lemser '''and the '''Mystery Machine' Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 5 episodes